I Loved You Dangerously
by TheQueenOfWizardsAndNephilim
Summary: In which Supergirl and Valor are badass super villain rivals.


Notes: I'm finally able to write fanfiction, now that I'm on holiday! Yay! I've been really feeling KaraMel lately. Hmmm... Wonder why...  
Not relevant to this fic, but I'll be giving song suggestions every time I post. That way, you can have a feel of what my mood is whenever I'm writing.  
Song suggestion: Lost Kings - Quit You ft. Tinashe  
This idea for the whole Villain x Villain prompt was inspired by the-modern-typewriter from Tumblr. This blog has really lit prompts.

 _I loved you dangerously_

 _More than the air that I breathe_

 _Knew we would crash at the speed that we were going_

 _Didn't care if the explosion ruined me_

 _Baby, I loved you dangerously_

 _I loved you dangerously_

 ** _Dangerously ~ Chalie Puth_**

Valor, dressed in a tight black suit with a royal blue cape, climbs off of his jet black motorcycle and walks towards National City Museum and stops when he reaches the clear glass doors.

"Man in the van, do you mind?" He says to his best friend and crime buddy.

"I told you to call me Overwatch," Replies Winn.

"And I told you that that code name is already taken,"

"Yes, yes, I'm on it,"

The crystal clear doors slide open and he is greeted by the smell of old paper and Cosmoline. As if he had memorized every corner of the large place, he walks through the doors, to the priceless jewels section.

Once he reaches his destination, he searches for the shiny blue rock. He instead finds an empty glass case. Seeing as though it is not there, Mon-el speaks to Winn through his earpiece.

"Winn, I can't find The Hope Diamond,"

"What do you mean by 'I can't find The Hope Diamond'? It should be there," He replies in an almost panicked tone.

"I looked everywhere, it's not there. The case is empty,"

Mon-el is on the verge of screaming from anger. He _needs_ that necklace.

"It was there this morning. If someone tried to steal it, the alarms would have gone off, you know, unless they were me-" Winn says but gets cut off by an annoyed Mon-el.

"-Unless it was Supergirl,"

.o.0.o.

Kara Danvers wakes up bright and early, feeling accomplished. She gets dressed in her usual black suit dress and blazer, makes her coffee and breakfast, and leaves for work, not forgetting her signature glasses.

While she walks through the doors of CatCo, she notices people rushing in panic.

 _'I wonder why,'_ she thinks to herself while heading straight to her office, greeting people on her way. She might be a supervillain, but she still has manners.

On her way to her office, she hears an annoyingly familiar voice yell, "Danvers!"

Kara rolls her eyes, turns around and puts a fake smile on her face.

"Yes?"

"I need you to write an article on what happened last night," Says Snapper.

"Oh, what happened?" She asks, using her innocent voice.

"Don't you watch the news, Danvers? Someone stole The Hope Diamond from the National City Museum," He replies, irritated.

She has always loved antagonizing him. He did deserve it, after all.

"I'm on it, sir,"

Kara walks to her office, opens up her laptop to start writing the article about what she did, making sure to be as unbiased as possible, despite it being extremely hard not to compliment herself on her achievement.

.o.0.o.

 _One week later_

Supergirl walks into National City Bank's garish doors only to find her mortal enemy. She knows that the enemy of her enemy, A.K.A. Superman, is her friend, but that would not be the case with this man in particular.

See, Valor comes from a planet of scoundrels who know nothing about anything but partying. Daxam was Krypton's enemy before it went down with their sister planet. And even though she feels a connection with him because of their similar experiences, she still can't stand him.

"Everybody, hands in the air!" He says in a tone so frightening, it almost scares her.

She ran up to him and asks, "What the hell are you doing here?"

He replies, "Robbing a bank, duh!"

"I was about to do that before you-"

"Oh get over it, princess. You took that diamond that I needed last week," He cuts her off.

"Fine, how about we make a deal. I help you rob this place and we divide the money between us," She says, knowing that that was the only way she would be able to get the money after her coming too late.

He takes a moment to think and says, "Deal,"

They both use their abnormal speed to take all the money from the bank and run out right before the police come to the scene.

"We make a pretty lit team," Says Valor.

"Did you just say 'lit'?"

"Yeah, isn't that what the humans on the television are saying?"

She knew that Valor was really new to earth, only arriving here six months ago, so she tried not to put too much thought into what other things he might have learned.

She didn't want to admit it, but they really did work well together.

"Anyways, I have to go back to doing… stuff…" Supergirl says, almost giving away personal information.

"See you later princess,"

"Don't call me that!" She yells at him as she walks to wherever she plans to go next to.

.o.0.o.

Valor starts to see Supergirl a lot more after that last incident. It's almost as though they have been set up by the universe to commit the same crimes at the same time, in the same place. Talk about fate.

If you asked him, he would say that they are probably on the partner level of their relationship, but they weren't at the friends' stage.

"So, you and Supergirl," Says Winn suggestively.

"Yeah?"

"That's new…"

"It is,"

"How did that happen?" Winn asks curiously.

"I'm not really sure. I guess after our collaborating on robbing that bank made us realize that we work well together. Don't get me wrong, I didn't like her before. She was always getting in the way of our missions, but now that I'm getting to know her, she's not that bad,"

"Hmmm, interesting," Says Winn, smiling.

Maybe this almost friendship and partnership would be good for him.

.o.0.o.

 _One month later_

Valor and Supergirl kept on working on their evil schemes together and despite not knowing each other's real identities, they started to feel a spark. And although them being heartless villains, they couldn't avoid it.

So, one night, after accomplishing their goal, Supergirl grows the guts to ask, "Would you like to go out for a movie?"

"As friends, of course!" She adds, even though she wants to go as more than friends.

Valor, surprised by the sudden question, takes a moment to process what she just asked then says, "Uh, yeah. That would be great,"

"Okay, great," She says nervously.

.o.0.o.

 _Two months later_

"Favorite food?" Asks Valor.

"Potstickers!" Yells Supergirl, excitedly.

"Favorite movie?" Asks Supergirl.

"Star Wars, duh,"

"Duh," She replied while laughing, because that was the most obvious answer to that question, at least when the person she was asking was an alien.

After getting to know him for over three months, she can't help but feel butterflies in her stomach every time he smiles. She almost wants to slap herself for thinking that. The most badass super villain gets butterflies in her stomach when she sees this beautiful man smile.

Ridiculous.

They sit in silence, just staring into each other's blue eyes.

"Comets," Says Valor.

She didn't need to ask him what he meant by that comment because she already knew that he was talking about her baby blue eyes. If she's also being honest, his eyes reminded her of comets as well, but she refuses to admit that to him. No need to enlarge his already swollen ego.

They slowly move their heads closer together, staring at each other's lips, not even doubting their next move.

They close the gap between and relished in the taste of each other. It was like a drug. Once you have a taste, all you want is more.

When they pulled away, they just stared at each other, smiling from pure joy.

"Hi, my name's Mon-el, and I'm a refugee here on earth from Daxam," He says, finally revealing his true identity to her.

"Nice to meet you Mon-el of Daxam. My name is Kara Zor-el, or Kara Danvers here on earth and I am a refugee from Krypton," She replies, smiling because she is finally able to trust someone other than her adoptive family with her secret.

Maybe villains can have a happy ending after all.

 _The end._


End file.
